


The Day When I Can

by orphan_account



Category: Discworld - Pratchett
Genre: Double Drabble, Engagement, F/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-24
Updated: 2008-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	The Day When I Can

One of the first things Captain Blouse did when things settled down was to request a leave, pack up, and take a carriage to Crownstate, where Emmeline and her mother had been staying all these months. He'd not waited quite as long to send a letter telling her of his promotion, and expected it had reached her already by the time he got there.

The post carriage was old and in need of maintenance, like everything in Borogravia, but Blouse had the driver whip the horses till the road (also in need of maintenance) sped away beneath them, tossing the passangers about until they cursed him.

They stopped for watering and resting the horses at a small by-way town. Impatient and excited still, Rupert stretched his legs along the waterway, inspecting the newly-formed patterns of ice on the edges of the river.

He heard a cry of surprise, and knew who it was even before a small bundle of woman crashed into him, tossing them both down the embankment, into the first smatterings of snow.

'I was coming to you!' they both said at once, then laughed and kissed, because you're allowed to do that when you're finally officially engaged.


End file.
